Cultural Exchange
by MonPetitLoupDeMort
Summary: Inu Harry Potter. The Hogwarts teachers have gone on vacation, and school begins tommorow! Dumbledore tries to summon new teachers from a parallel dimention. What he doesn't know is that there are some unwanted tagalongs. Inuyasha gang teaching wizards! ?
1. Setting the Stage

Hi! Me again. I am typing up the second chapter of Worlds Collide, I promise. But, in the meantime I had the idea for this. I hope that you enjoy it. I am also typing the second chapter, and will put it up if I get at least 3 reviews. Somebody has to be interested. Not sure if this will be humor or romance or what, but there are many funny moments I have planed. Pleaaaase review.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was midnight Dumbledore puttered around his office making preparations. He had to do this right, or there would be serious ramifications, not just for his own world. As he carefully started sketching a design in silver dust on his floor, he thought over how he had come to this decision. Minerva had approached him earlier that day and told him, in essence, that she and the other teachers needed a vacation. They asked for two weeks leave, more than reasonable after their years of faithful service. It was just the timing that was so bad, as school started tomorrow. Now he had just a couple hours to find short-term replacements for his teachers. The existence of parallel universes had intrigued him for a while now. This was a chance for him to test a theory of his. If it worked, he would get proof of these universes and a set of teachers to boot. If it didn't then he could always ask some old friends and still get them here in time for the Welcoming Feast. The circle now finished, Dumbledore raised his wand and started murmuring an incantation he had created especially for this occasion.

It was a beautiful, sunny, summer day in feudal Japan. Kagome had prepared a picnic, to commemorate the anniversary of her first trip to feudal Japan. And her first meeting with Inuyasha. As she spread out the tablecloth she thought about all the people she had met since then. There was Shippo, Miroku, and Sango to begin with. They were close friends, and had fought along side her in many battles. There was Kikiyo, Inuyasha's old friend and lover, who had died long ago. She herself was a reincarnation of the strong and lovely priestess. Kikiyo has been resurrected with part of her soul. There was Naraku, the once human demon, whom had driven a wedge between Inu and Kikiyo. He once loved Kikiyo. His other misdeeds were cursing Miroku's father, a curse which carried on to Miroku, and would carry on to any sons Miroku might have before it killed him, and enchanting Sango's younger brother, forcing him to destroy their village and killing the inhabitants. Only he and Sango survived. There was also Sesshomaru, Inu's half brother, a full demon. He was bent on defeating Inu, and taking the tessaiga, even though he can't wield it, being full demon. As Kagome reminisced about these people, some friends, some not, she thought that she wouldn't be the same person had she never met them. Her friends soon began to arrive, drawn by the scent of her cooking. She had taken special care to make sure all her cooking was perfect for their anniversary, and the sweet scents wafted away, pulled by the light breeze that teased the warm summer air. Shippo was the first to show up, bouncing and giving a cheerful "Hello Kagome!" before being seated and starting on the appetizers. Miroku and Sango arrived together, not far behind. They were, for once, not angry or bickering with each other, but smiling and chatting amiably. They must have just got over an argument, she thought, as she waited for her last friend to arrive, tardy as usual. As he came striding out of the foliage that surrounded their picnic spot, he sheathed his sword, tessaiga. He sat down gloomily, without as much as a "Hey, Kagome". Now that everyone else was seated, Miroku and Sango, if she wasn't mistaken, hand in hand, Kagome settled herself onto the ground. She began passing out food, pausing when she came, at last, to Inuyasha.

"Well?" she said, "Are you going to tell us what is bothering you, or do I have to force it out of you?"

"Nothing." he said, turning away.

"I know there is something bothering you, so just spit it out, and do it before all the food gets cold." Inuyasha looked like he just noticed the food.

"It's nothing. I thought I saw something out in the woods." He gestured to some trees and hurried on. "But I was wrong. There was nothing there. Nothing to worry about." Inuyasha looked Kagome straight in the eye, but said nothing further on the subject. After a minute she broke eye contact, and gave him his food. Unbeknownst to those in the clearing, two of those 'nothings' were watching the clearing intently, not even aware of each other's presence. Inside the clearing, the shouts were getting louder.

"This is delicious!" someone exclaimed.

"I didn't know that you could make food this good." That incredulous voice had clearly been Inuyasha's.

"Are you saying that my food is normally bad?" Kagome asked with rising anger.

"No, no. Not at all. It's just-"

"It's just that the little human girl did something right for once?"

"No, that's not at all what I said. I-" a bewildered Inuyasha started to stammer. He was surprised. He had just tried to give her a compliment, that was all. Now she was upset at him, and he couldn't tell why.

"Go! Get out of my sight. If my cooking is that bad, then just don't eat it!" Kagome ordered.

"But I was trying to say it was go-" Inuyasha was now truly bewildered, as was everyone else. This was not at all like Kagome. He was beginning to get worried.

"Go!"

"But I-"

"He was just trying to be ni-" Sango tried to interject.

"GO!" Kagome bellowed. And he did, casting one final glance over his shoulder as he did. All that revealed was Shippo and Sango trying desperately to calm down Kagome, who still seemed to be fuming. Inuyasha gave a thought to where he was going now. He had planed to ask Kagome if he could come to her time, and stay there a while with her. All of a sudden, his sensitive ears detected a strange humming he had come, over the years to associate with magic being done. He stiffened as he realized that the sound came from where he had just left Kagome. He whirled around and started back for the clearing, where he could now see a faint silvery glow. He arrived just as the glow surrounded the group on the tablecloth. He sliced into the glow with his claws and attempted to fight his way to Kagome, getting so close, but falling just short at the last moment. He was so intent on this goal that he did not notice one of the two 'nothings' from earlier also darting into the glow. Inuyasha braced himself for whatever lay ahead.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So that's it for the first chapter. Please review if you want to see more of this. And please check out my other story, Worlds Collide.

Syanara for now!

-Kit


	2. Meetings and Greetings

Hi! New chappie! Something actually happens! Fun!

I forgot to disclaim the last chapter, so here it is. I do not own Inuyasha, or Harry Potter. But I really wish I did, or I wouldn't be writing fanfics.

Thank you to AmnarJoey for the kind review, and to Inu-yokai-princess for being an encouraging friend.

Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the glow began to fade away, Kagome took stock of their situation. Everyone was now standing, weapons ready (or, in the case of Shippo, transformed into a creature many times his normal size), in a protective circle. Everyone but Inuyasha, that was. Why did I have to send him away? Kagome woefully thought. She had no more idea than anyone else what had come over her in the field.

"Welcome to Hogwarts!" a voice said. The speaker stepped into view. "My name is Dumbledore. I am the headmaster here."

"What do you want with us?" Sango asked curtly.

"I hope that this was not an inopportune moment for you. I have summoned you here to ask if you would consider temporarily replacing my teachers, as they have gone on vacation.'' Dumbledore replied.

"Why us?" asked Miroku, wary that this might be one of Naraku's tricks.

''I do not know why it was you specifically; the spell was to summon five teachers. One potions, one transfiguration, one charms, one care of magical creatures, and one defense against the dark arts.''

"What kind of school do you run here?" an incredulous Kagome asked.

''This is a wizard's school, my dear. Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.'' Shippo could no longer hold his shifted form, so he changed back to his usual form and hid behind Kagome.

"But what in the world could we teach to wizards?" Sango protested.

"Well, it looks like the little fellow will be the transfiguration teacher. The rest of you have some sort of skill that will show what job the spell called you for."

''Wait! There are only four of us! You said this spell called five." Kagome pointed out.

"Why, you do seem to be right. Oh, well. I will just have to find someone to fill the last spot, and soon. The Welcome feast starts in fifteen minutes. If you would, please go down to the Great Hall and take your seats. Fawks will guide you" Dumbledore gestured to the scarlet red phoenix, who hopped off its perch and walked over to the door. He looked back to see if they were following. After exchanging some questioning glances they stepped out of the figure on the floor, and followed him.

Once Dumbledore was alone again, he began to search for his floo powder. He was going to visit a friend he hoped he could convince to take a teaching position. As he was peering into one of his drawers, he was interrupted by a soft breeze and a cold "Ahem." He turned around to see another person standing in the figure on the floor.

"You're late. The others arrived here minutes ago." Dumbledore said with considerable relief. Now he had all five teachers.

"Others? I demand to know what is going on here. " the stranger said.

"You have been called here by the spell there to serve as a temporary teacher at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. What subject you are to teach, I have no idea. I can return you to wherever you came from at the end of two weeks. Until then, I propose you make yourself at home here. In a minute I will take you down to the Welcome Feast, where you can see the other teachers summoned by the spell and the students. Oh, and what's your name?" Dumbledore explained, practically in one breath.

"Sesshomaru." he replied haughtily, fingering his sword. Dumbledore made some final adjustments to his office and his robes.

"Ready? Then let's go." Dumbledore called as he left the room. Sesshomaru stalked regally behind him.

Had they remained in the room a minute later, they would have seen what happened next. Another figure materialized, with some difficulty it seemed, inside the figure on the floor. It took a few glances around, then leapt to the window and out of sight.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha found himself standing outside a large stone structure. Even though it had been midday in feudal Japan, the first streaks of dawn were just beginning to caress the sky wherever he was now. He drew his sword and looked around him. The structure he was outside of was huge; it could be a castle or a mansion. As he turned around to better inspect the building, he heard a shout, then saw many flashes of red light. With a heavy thud, he hit the ground and saw nothing more.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the Great Hall, the air was abuzz with the sounds of students discussing the absence of the regular teachers, and their replacements. Kagome and co. had settled in when the headmaster and late arrival entered the hall. Dumbledore took his usual seat, noting the tags in front of the seats where his new teachers sat. Sesshomaru sat in the only available teachers seat left, marked Defense Against the Dark Arts. How ironic Sesshomaru thought loftily. His seat placed him at the end of the table, Kagome at his left. She and the others stared, aghast, as he did so.

"What, no half-breed mutt with you this time?" He asked icily.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you and your little troll be off scheming somewhere?" Kagome asked, equally forcefully.

"I seem to be here for the same reason that you all are. The old coot there said that he could only return us all after two weeks. And 'the little troll' is not with me at this time. Seeing as that deplorable half-brother of mine is not here, I propose a truce. Just until we leave this world." Kagome talked it over with the rest of her friends, and they decided that Sesshomaru was mostly trustworthy, when he gave his word. The truce would seem to be the best way to go, for now.

"Do you give your word that you will do nothing to attack or harm any of us?" Kagome asked.

"As long as long as all of you give your word that you will not attack, harm or hinder me." Sesshomaru said, as if he could care less.

"We do." Kagome said, as she slowly extended her hand.

"Then I do." said Sesshomaru as he, equally slowly, shook it.

All of a sudden, there was a commotion at the front of the hall. The doors were flung open, and Hagrid came in, dragging something. Kagome strained to see it, but Hagrid was quickly mobbed by students, and she lost sight of both him and his burden. She, and everyone else at the teacher's table, except Sesshomaru, rose and attempted to weave through the crowd to see what was causing all the commotion.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, that's it for now. I hope to write some every night, untill it is done.

See you soon!


	3. Introductions

Thank you to Inu-yokia- princess, AmnarJoey and the ananimous reviewer.

(to AmnarJoey) I forgot to put that Hagrid is still staying in his cabin, just not teaching. He is stillGroundskeeper. And I figure that he's used to people with ears. One of the fellow teachers was a werewolf, and another can turn into a cat.

(to Inu-yokai- princess) Shh, don't give away any secrets. And pleeease do call soon. But only after you read the fic, please.

Um.. I know that Sesshie was a bit ooc, but I don't want him to kill everyone, so he's going to be a bit less evil than usual. But not much.

So, I hope I answered your questions. Please review. Thank you!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I suppose that it was too much to hope for an uneventful first day back." Harry said, as he stared down at the boy Hagrid had dragged into the Great Hall.

"Oh, come on. You know that you just live for the adventures and the mysteries." Ron replied. "What do you think he is, a werewolf?"

"He can't be. Werewolves only transform during the full moon. The current moon-phase is quarter, waning." Hermione pointed out.

"Leave it to her to know the moon-phase, before school even starts" Ron muttered.

"What else could he be?" Harry asked, ignoring Ron's comment.

"I... I don't know." Hermione said, as if the very sentence tasted strange in her mouth. "I'll have to do some research, once the library opens."

Kagome finally managed to push her way though the crowd, to catch a glimpse of the boy on the floor.

"Inuyasha!" she cried out, as she hastened to his side. "Inuyasha, are you alright?" she said, kneeling beside him.

"He's out cold, miss. Do you know th' fella?" Hagrid asked.

"Yes, he's my friend. What happened to him?"

"I thought he was an intruder, attempting to enter the castle. I had to knock him out. He won't be waking up any time soon, but he'll be just fine when he does. I'm dreadfully sorry, miss..."

"Kagome. My name is Kagome."

"Well then, sorry Miss Kagome. I'll take him to the hospital wing now. With the headmaster's permission?" he glanced at Dumbledore.

"Of course. Please see that he is cared for." Dumbledore said. Hagrid left, and students began returning to their seats. Hermione hung around for a moment to speak with Kagome.

"Ma'am?'' Hermione began, "I couldn't help put notice that you knew that boy. I was curious if you could tell me what he was. What with his ears and all." she added hurriedly. Kagome turned to face her.

"Yes, he's an inu-youkai. Or rather, hanyou." she said distractedly. Kagome returned to the teachers table, still in a world of her own thoughts, leaving Hermione still standing there. If only I hadn't yelled at him, sent him away, she thought, he would be fine now, not lying on a bed in some nurses office. Oh well, at least his ears won't stand out as much here. As Kagome was seated, Dumbledore rose to give his speech.

"Well, the year hasn't even really begun and already there has been some excitement. I assure you that the boy was just a late arrival, and poses no threat to anyone. As you have doubtlessly seen by now, your regular teachers are not here. They have gone on vacation, and will return in two weeks. In the meantime they," he gestured at Sesshomaru, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo, "will be your teachers. Will you each please introduce yourself and flip over your place card to see which subject you will teach? Beginning with you, if you would please." He gestured to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru stood, already having seen his card and said, "Sesshomaru. I will teach Defense Against the Dark Arts." and seated himself again.

Kagome rose. "I am Kagome. I came from Japan. I can do very little magic. I like to cook and practice archery." she flipped her card, "And I will be teaching... Potions." she sat again.

Now it was Sango's turn. "My name is Sango. I am also from Japan. I am a demon-hunter. My weapon of choice is this large boomerang. I will be your... Care of Magical Creatures teacher." she bowed and sat down.

Next came Miroku. "I am Miroku. My profession is as a priest. I, too, come from Japan. I am to teach your... Charms classes." Sango and Kagome stifled some giggles. He continued, "If any of you girls would like... private lessons-" he managed to get out before Sango dragged him back down into his seat.

Shippo now stood. He could not see over the table, even standing on the chair, so he jumped up onto the table itself. "Hi! My name is Shippo. I am a kitsune. I come from Japan, just like my friends. I like to play in forests and transform onto other animals. I'm gonna teach... Transfiguration! Yay!" He hopped back down into his seat with a loud 'poof!'.

Dumbledore resumed his speech. "Since the heads of the houses are not here, I shall now appoint some of your new teachers to the positions. Kagome will be the Gryffindor head of house, Sango the Ravenclaw head of house, Shippo the Hufflepuff head of house, and Sesshomaru the Slytherin head of house. Please be as courteous to your new teachers as you were to the other teachers. Now, let the feast commence!"

"Well, that was a short speech this year." Ron commented.

"Yeah, and what a strange way to start the year. New teachers and a stranger trying to get in the castle. What do you think, Hermione?" Harry inquired.

"Intriguing..." Hermione mumbled.

"What was that?" Harry said.

"Sorry, did you say something, Harry?" Hermione seemed to be off in a world of her own.

"Yeah, what do you think of our new teachers?" Harry repeated.

"They are... different, to say the least."

"Different! Didn't you see? That last one had ears! And he called himself a kitsu... kitsan... kit-something!" Ron interjected loudly, "And that first one gives me the chills. He doesn't smile, he doesn't laugh, he doesn't get mad. It's like he has no emotions at all!"

Soon, the feast was over and schedules were being handed out.

"Hey, look. We all have the same classes." Hermione pointed out. She read off the sheet. "Defense Against the Dark Arts, Charms, Transfiguration, Potions, and finally Care of Magical Creatures."

"Sounds like a world of fun." Ron said sarcastically.

"At least we won't have to dread potions with Snape." Harry offered hopefully.

"No just Defense Against the Dark Arts with Mr. Creepy." Ron despondently said.

"Maybe he isn't such a bad guy, once you get to know him." Harry said, still trying to salvage some cheeriness out of having this new change of teachers.

"Somehow, I seriously doubt that." Ron replied.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I have ideas for the next chapter. I'll go write them up soon. Just a note, any Hermione fans, please don't kill me for the next chapter. I like her character, it's just that she fits perfectly for all the... things that will happen. Next chapter will be funny, I promise. (At least funnier.)

Later!


	4. Torture Hermione!

I'm soooooo sorry. I finished this days ago, but never got a chance to post it. This is much longer than the other chapters, but that's because this chapter had a purpose. One that I think you'll figure out by the end.

Sorry, but I spell Inuyasha's sword tessaiga, just for the benifit of the people who don't get to read the manga.(Like me.) Sesshomaru's sword, I just call Sesshomaru's sword.

Thak you to: L1Ldumie TK, SlummyRedDragon, cherry blossom318, SoraKaza, AmnarJoey, Nicky89T, Inu-yokia-princess, sakura sama, inukag4evr, littlesapphiregirl For thier cherrful reviews. You people are what keeps me going.

To L1Ldumie TK and SoraKaza: Inuyasha doesn't get to be a teacher persay, he gets to do a after-classes fighting lessons thing. And all the teachers are his assistants. But for now he is still unconcious.

To Nicky89T: I'm still working on the pairings, but I think I will have Ron and Draco be fighting over Hermione, for no other reason than I think it would be funny. And kinda cute. The rest of it is still up in the air. I would take suggestions from people for other pairs.

To Inu-yokai-princess: Shhh. You got private phone screening, so you know it's longer. And you almost got me to tell you that someone's gonna stea- No! I won't tell you! You'll have to wait like everyone else!

To sakura sama: Yes I got Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. I loved it, exept the ending. But I'm not gonnatell any secrets, so if anyone hasn't gotten it yet, please do. It's worth it.

So that's about it. Here you go, before you all kill me asking for more.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshomaru sat at his desk, waiting for the unfortunate victims in his first class to arrive. The old coot had told him something about this being a mixed Gryffindor and Slytherin class. Good, he thought, I can see if these 'Slytherins' are any good. At least, as much good as any mortals can be.

The students began filing in, either wearing a red/gold pin or a silver/green pin. Dumbledore had all the students wear their house colors, to make it easy for the new teachers. Sesshomaru was suddenly struck by a brilliant idea. At least, in his opinion.

"You, boy! What is your name?" He barked at one of the students with a silver/green pin.

"Draco Malfoy, sir. Is there something I can do for you?" Draco asked, eager to get on the good side of his new head of house.

"Yes. Go to the... Infirmary. Fetch the sword that Inuyasha," he nearly spat out the name, "was carrying. And do it fast!"

"Yes, sir!" Draco had to resist the urge to salute before leaving. Sesshomaru must be powerful, Draco mused, to have such an effect. I wonder if he would teach me about it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I wonder where Malfoy was headed so fast. Up to no good, undoubtedly." Ron speculated, as he, Harry, and Hermione were walking down the hall towards the classroom.

"Well, there's no time to speculate. And don't even dare think about following him. I am not going to be late to my first class. And neither are either of you." Hermione insisted, as she practically dragged Ron and Harry down the corridor.

"Alright, alright already. We're not going anywhere. Can you let us go now?" Harry asked, trying to sooth Hermione. They had reached the classroom by now, and Hermione released the two, taking a seat as far away from them as she could manage. Ron and Harry took a seat near the front, but off to the side.

Draco returned, carrying a seemingly flimsy, ancient sword. He attempted to hand it to Sesshomaru, who slapped him hard across the face and told him to hold on to it. Draco stumbled back a few steps in shock, but remained standing. The whole room was silent. Everyone had heard the loud cracking noise, and not even the Gryffindors could manage to taunt Draco, after that.

Sesshomaru took advantage of the silence to begin teaching. "This is the tessaiga. It is a weapon of immense power. In the hands of a master, it is deadly. Even in the hands of an inept fool, it would be a formidable weapon." He flicked a wrist and sent a small blast of energy at one of the goons behind Draco. There was a brilliant flash of light, and the blast was deflected towards a wall. When everyone could see again, a startling sight met their eyes. Draco now held a large and lethal looking blade, with the tip pointing at Sesshomaru's chest. A flicker of surprise darted across Sesshomaru's face, but was quickly gone. Dang, Sesshomaru thought, I had him pegged as one of those self-serving people, motivated by greed and his own best interests. It would have been a perfect example to put against what happened with one of these goodie-goodie Gryffindors holding the sword. He was not worried that Draco was pointing the sword at him. He knew that the mortal was just about to drop from the exhaustion of using, and even transforming the tessaiga.

"Set that down on my desk immediately, and be seated." Sesshomaru ordered. He watched carefully as Draco did just that. He flopped into the first available seat, too exhausted to notice who was seated beside him. Hermione let out an audible gasp when he sat beside her.

"Now that that's over, I will show you the second sword in the trio that the tessaiga is one-third of. My sword." At that he drew his weapon and brandished it before the class. His eyes narrowed. "I will need an assistant for this next demonstration. Will somebody come voluntarily, before I choose one of you at random?" he asked, almost as if daring his students to defy him.

Hermione raised her hand, and waved it franticly in the air. Anything, she thought, anything to get me away from Malfoy, who was still slumped in the seat next to her. She was the only one volunteering, and everyone stared at her like she was crazy.

"Very well. Come here." Sesshomaru called, beckoning her. "What is your name?"

"Hermione, sir. What do you need me to do?" She suppressed a shudder. Now that she was up front, and less than a foot away from Sesshomaru, she was beginning to think that it would have been better to stay with Malfoy.

"Just stand right there, thank you." Sesshomaru's face twisted into a smirk. Quicker than a lightning bolt, he was in front of her, thrusting out his sword, then pulling it back. She put up her hands, and was shocked to find blood on the front of her robes. She crumpled to the floor. Ron and Harry jumped up and rushed to her, being the only ones in the class not too shocked to move. Ron ran over to Hermione and felt her pulse. He double checked, but came up with the same thing.

"She's dead." he whispered. Harry knew his magic would be no match for his new teacher, so he scanned the room for a weapon, his eyes finally falling on the untransformed tessaiga. He grabbed it and rounded on Sesshomaru.

"Murderer! Murderer! You evil-" at a loss for words, Harry finally gave a bellow of rage, and charged at Sesshomaru. As he ran, the tessaiga transformed again, but he did not notice with all his attention focused on Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru again felt minor annoyance, as he parried Harry's blows and managed to get behind him to knock him out. These infernal students insisted on getting in his way. If they had just waited, things would have gone much better. Of course, Sesshomaru did not regret having to fight the students, a chance to show them who's boss. He just would have preferred them not mettle in his affairs. As he reached Hermione's fallen form, he easily batted Ron out of the way, and into the nearest wall. He again raised his sword, this time slashing down on the little goblin figures that appeared over Hermione's body. She began to stir.

"Hermione!" Harry rasped, as he woke, rubbing his head. He rushed over to her. "How are you? Are you alright?" The worry in his voice was audible. Hermione nodded and sat up. She wondered if what she thought happened had really happened. She decided that it must have, because the front of her robes was still covered in blood, even if the wound was gone.

Sesshomaru spoke again. "Now, for homework I want two twenty-four inch essays, one on how and why the tessaiga works, and one on how and why my sword works. The third sword we will discuss next class. Hermione is exempt from the second essay, simply because she was dead at the time. Class dismissed."

Everyone rushed out of the classroom, Ron and Harry supporting Hermione, Crabbe and Goyle practically dragging Draco.

As Sesshomaru was cleaning the mortal girl's blood off his blade, received an owl from the headmaster, ordering him to refrain from killing any more of the students, even temporarily. Sesshomaru wondered that Dumbledore had learned of the event so fast, he was sure that all the students were too petrified after the class to go tell someone. But Sesshomaru had no intentions of doing any more 'demonstrations' anyway. He had the information he wanted. Both the tessaiga's and his weapon's powers worked fully in this new world. That information might come in useful later, he thought.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Out in the hallway, Hermione finally spoke. "He... he killed me. A teacher killed me! And I'm alive now. How? Why?" She was distraught, almost flailing.

"Do you still think that he's 'not such a bad person once you get to know him'?" Ron asked.Harry ignored him.

"Maybe he just wounded you, not killed. Maybe you just woke up then by chance." Harry offered.

"No." Hermione refused that explanation. It was just too much coincidence, too much chance. She knew what happened; she knew that she had been dead.

"I checked. I double checked. I triple checked. No offence, but you were... dead as a doornail, and then some." Ron told them.

"No chance of a mistake? You're absolutely positive? She was... dead?" Harry ended in a bare whisper.

"Undoubtedly." Ron and Hermione answered in unison.

"Come on, we need to get you to the Infirmary." Harry told Hermione.

"You don't look so hot yourself. You need to go too." Ron said, the only one relatively unharmed.

"As long as we get to our next class on time." Hermione insisted.

"She's just been killed, and she's worried about getting to her next class on time. Some things never change." Ron muttered.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After their visit to the infirmary, in which Madame Pomfrey had bandaged Harry's head, and declared Hermione perfectly fit, the trio of Gryffindors headed to their next class, Charms. In fact, Madame Pomfrey had said that Hermione was in the best shape of any student that had come to visit her in the Infirmary, which was currently full of students with sprained ankles and thrown out backs.

"Look on the bright side, at least your day can only get better from here on out. Nothing could be as bad as that class." Ron said, trying to cheer Hermione up. She had been sulking ever since they left the infirmary.

"Come on, maybe this next class will be fun. Who was the teacher again?" Harry asked.

"I think it was that Miroku guy. He at least looked cheerful at the feast. I wonder what he knows about charms?"

They entered the classroom, and took seats near the front of the classroom, as close to each other as they could find. The double seats had been replaced by two long benches, facing inward and forming a large V shape. Miroku sat at his desk, on the open end of the V. Once everyone arrived, he stood.

"Seating in this class will be in a boy-girl alternating pattern. Please move, if you are not in the proper space.

The students shuffled themselves, and finally settled down again. Ron was beside Hermione, Harry beside Luna Lovegood. How'd I end up here, he wondered. Oh well, no changing it now.

"Today we will be practicing non-magical charms. This will come in handy if you are lost, and have too much dignity to beg for food and shelter. Or if you just like picking up hot ch- Never mind. I need a beautiful assistant to help me demonstrate proper technique." Miroku walked up and down the aisles, looking at all the girls. Hermione was hiding her face, hoping he wouldn't pick her. Miroku stopped in front of her. "Do we have a sweet beauty hiding her face here? Come on, look up." Hermione never thought that she would wish for her polyjuice potion distorted face again. She reluctantly looked up and he caught her eye.

"We have a winner, I believe." Miroku said, as he pulled her gently out of her seat. "Hiding such a beautiful face should be a crime. What an object of beauty, you truly are. Your eyes sparkle, like all the stars in the sky, and yet with something more. Your silky hair reminds me of ripples on a still pond, after a pebble is thrown in." He drew her closer. She turned a brilliant shade of red. "And it smells like fresh fruits, ripe on a tree's laden branches." She started to stammer something, but Miroku gently pressed a finger to her lips and softly shhhh-ed her. He held her tighter, and started leaning in. "Will you bear my-" Suddenly his face turned a bright scarlet color, and he let her go. She rushed back to her seat.

"Um... uh... practice that with your partners. Guys with the girl on their left. Homework will be to practice in front of a mirror for at least an hour every night. And... uh... come up with some compliments to give to your classmates of the opposite sex." Miroku turned around and seated himself at his desk, still flustered.

Ron was almost as red as Hermione, only for a very different reason. He checked to see that Hermione was alright, then pulled out his essay for Sesshomaru, figuring that Hermione had enough of Charms class for today. Harry was trying to work with Luna, who would give nice compliments, then carry them just a little too far. Either that or she would compliment something strange, like his ear, his eyebrow, or his tongue. He could not think of anything at all to say, besides 'nice glasses'. They weren't the only pair having trouble. Everyone was relieved when class time was over, even Miroku.

He pondered over what had caused him to draw back from Hermione. And things were going so well too, he thought. I never even got a chance to ask her if she wanted private lessons. What had caused him to stop so abruptly was the unbidden image of Sango flashing through his mind. He did not know why it happened, or why it had such an effect on him when it did. He set about preparing a different course of study for his next class.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the class, Harry finally broke down and asked Hermione what she thought of Miroku, with no trace of sarcasm in his voice or his intent. Ron glared daggers at him.

"He... he was... um... uh... groping... um..." Hermione managed to stammer before giving up.

"He what!" Harry and Ron said in unison, as they both turned to her.

"He... um... groped... uh... um... my behind... um..." she stammered. Ron put a protective arm around her shoulder.

"If he ever tries anything like that again, tell me and I will personally bash his face in for you." Ron told her. Harry decided not to butt in on the romantic moment, and just guide them to their next class. At least nothing worse can happen in transfiguration, he thought. That perky little kid wouldn't seem to even be able to do any such things as their first two teachers had.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shippo was waiting in his office, wondering why his method of teaching wasn't working. He decided to try his method for one more class, before opening one of those huge, dusty books on teaching they gave him. He kind of resented that they gave him books on how to teach, when he knew that none of the others had gotten them. But just a little. Shippo couldn't sit still any longer, so he bounced out into the classroom. The students were already there, and staring at the materials on their desks.

Shippo began chipperly, "I'm sure you're aware that this is Transfiguration. I teach in a rather unorto... unortha... different way. You will be learning kitsune magic. As you know, I am a kitsune. I will-" He was interrupted by a student.

"How could you teach us anything? You're not even what? Five?" they called.

"More like fifty, but that's beside the point. Please put on the ear and tail sets that are on the desk in front of you, so we can get started." The students gawked at him and falteringly began to put on the ears and tails, making sure that everyone else was doing it before they did.

"Can anyone tell me why we- I mean you, need to do this?" Shippo asked. Hermione raised her hand when no one else did.

"Yes?"

"It helps us get into the proper mindset and magical focus to do kitsune magic."

"Exactly right!" Shippo exclaimed, before he flipped a cartwheel and bounced around the room. When he ended, he grabbed a leaf, did a backflip, and turned into a large bird. "This is your goal, to turn into a bird. This is not like normal animugi... animunis... ani..."

"Animungus?" Hermione offered.

"Yes, that. This is not like that because it only lasts a short time, is much easier, and you can choose all sorts animals to change into. But we are going to focus on birds today. Please pick up the leaf from the desk in front of you. Hold it, and focus on the bird shape..." This next part was where it always fell apart. "And do a backflip." he ended.

"A backflip!" Students marveled. They shouted and chatted. While they settled down, Shippo turned back to himself.

"Yes, a backflip. Like this." He again showed the students how to do it. "Now it's your turn." Shippo hoped that nobody threw out their back in this class.

Students started jumping, flopping, and generally doing anything but backflips. At least they're trying, Shippo thought. His first class had been very resistant. It was nearly the end of class before he even got them to try it. His second class was much more cooperative, but just ended up with a lot of injuries. And most of this class is even smart enough to not try their flips near desks, chairs, or benches, he noticed.

Ron was hopping like a jumping bean, not wanting to risk injury with a backflip. Harry was trying in an open space of floor that Hermione had spelled to break falls, without breaking bones. It still hurt a bit, though. Hermione finally managed a backflip, using a little levitation magic. There was a loud 'poof!' and a lot of smoke around her. When it cleared, Hermione was still Hermione. She had a look of disappointment as she moved over to her desk to check her books, to see if anything had gone wrong. Ron still hadn't gotten anything to work, so he grabbed Hermione's notes. She felt annoyed that he didn't ask her first, so she hit him lightly with her tail.

Wait a minute. Her tail?

Her tail!

"Um... Hermione? I don't think that fake attachment tails do that. Hermione?"

All Hermione could say was 'eep' and attempt to tug at her ears, then yank at her tail. That only hurt her, really bad.

"It must have worked, then." Harry said.

"What? What worked?" Ron and Hermione asked.

"When you did the backflip. It just didn't do what it was supposed to do." Hermione sat down, hard, on the floor. She yelped and jumped back up, rubbing her tail

"What's the trouble here?" Shippo asked, bouncing over to where the trio was causing a stir among the students. Harry and Ron pointed, dumbstruck, at Hermione.

"What's wrong with her? She seems fine to me." At that, Ron and Harry pulled off their ears, and Hermione again attempted to remove hers. She still couldn't.

"Oh..." he looked at her funny, tugged her ears, then sniffed her. "She's a kitsune." he finally said.

"She's not. She can't be." Ron said.

"She can, and she is. She must have done something when she tried kitsune magic. Um... does anyone know what we should do now?" Shippo asked, worried, as he rushed around the room.

At that moment, Dumbledore strode through the door. He went up to inspect Hermione, and scanned her with his wand.

"She is, undoubtedly, kitsune. She cannot be turned back by any magic. I believe that she will return to normal when our new teachers return to their own dimension, in thirteen days." He turned to address Hermione directly. "I'm sorry, my dear. You shall have to endure this for a while. I hope that you will be ok, I hear that you have had a rough day." He turned back to the rest of them. "I will go back to my office, and attempt to find out more about what happened here. Meanwhile, I shall vehemently hope that there are no more 'events' today. Good day." With that, he left. By them, classtime was over, and everyone left. Shippo allowed whatever students that wanted to, to keep their ears and tail set. He could just ask Hagrid to conjure him up some more, after lunch.

All the students scurried off to lunch, but Harry, Ron and Hermione lagged behind.

"At least things can't get any wo-" Ron started. Hermione hit him with her tail again.

"Don't you even dare say it." She growled, glowering at him.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Ron asked Hermione for the millionth time.

"Yes! I am just fine. Aside from the urge to steal some thing shiny, that is." Hermione's eyes went wide as she said it, and she blanched. Them she shook her head and muttered something.

"What was that last bit?" Harry asked, when his curiosity got the better of him.

Hermione repeated it, still softly, but now audibly.

"I should have just skipped class today, all of it. I should have just stayed in bed."

Ron and Harry just stared at each other, then her.

They were absolutely dumbstruck.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Um, I had the idea, and it's probably stupid, but... I thought it would be neat if reviewers put where they lived too. Just like theircountry town or state, nothing more specific, like a full address. I'm from a little town called Greenwich in New York. I just wondered if there are people in far away places reading this. Just curious, so if you think it sounds stupid or are uncomftrobale putting down whwere you live online, please feel free to ignore my suggestion, or yell at me about it.

Thank you for listening, I now have to go have another fight with the VCR timer, about why it won't tape Inuyasha, when I know it is on, but it will tape Case Closed.

Bye-Bye!

-Kit


	5. Lunch Woes and Potions Starts

Hi! Me again. Like it would be someone new, unless a hacker stole my account, and also liked to write stories. Sorry, I get sidetracked easily. I havan't updated for so long because I went to Bever Cross camp for a week. And when I came back, I couldn't get any inspiration for this story. I finally have some, but I wanted to put this up now for all you patient and loyal readers. This is only half of what I originally intended this chapter to cover, but I wanted some time to work a couple things out. Does anyone know what the heck sort of creature Kilala or Kirara or however you want to say it is? Please tell. Sooner I know, sooner next chapter comes out, dong ma?(sorry, chinese for 'got it?' Go watch Firefly. Friday at seven on sci-fi channel.)

See you at the end of the chapter!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was lunchtime, and everyone was glad to take a break. While the students filed in and waited for their meal, they chatted about their classes. Hermione attracted many stares. Ron was glaring daggers at almost anyone who so much as looked at her. Draco did more than his share of staring, although not in an unkind or taunting manner. Ron glared extra viciously at him.

The new teachers were also chatting about their day. Shippo looked a little guilty and depressed, and kept glancing at Hermione every now and them. While everyone's attention was distracted, a food delivery person snuck up from the kitchens and entered theGreatHall unoticed. He pulled out the slip of paper thata man in the long furs had given him. The man in long furs had told him to make sure the teachers were there, then read the slip of paper in the Great Hall. The food delivery person was no fool, and realized that it was a spell, but the man in long furs was paying him good money to do this. It also helped that his four year old daugter was, unknown to her, being held hostage to be killed if he did not do his job. And he had no doubt that the man in long furs would kill her, with a smile on his face, even though he had never seen the man's face, covered by a mask. He slowly unfolded the paper, and softly read the incantation on it.

"What once was acting, now becomes real,  
Only trueness of heart and pure intent break the seal."

His job done, he hastend to leave while trying to shove the paper back in his pocket. Unbeknownst to him, it fluttered out of his pocket and stuck to the bottom of a student's shoe.

Over at the Gryffindor table, Hermione was getting severely annoyed by all the oogling at her. The next one to turn around and stare at me when they think I can't see, gets a dagger thrown at them, she thought. Wait a second, I don't even own any daggers, much less carry any with me. I wish that these stray thoughts would go away, they must be the side effects of suddenly becoming kitsune. Why couldn't I have gotten a happier, cheerier personality, more like Shippo. She shuddered at the thought. Ok, so maybe not exactly like him, but I could do without the homicidal urges and kleptomania.

"Hello! Earth to Hermione! You've been silent the whole meal, and not touched any of your food. What's wrong?" Ron asked, intruding on her thoughts. He said it with genuine concern. She just glared at him.

"I mean aside from the obvious." He elaborated.

"Not anything to worry about." She replied with a nonchalant air.

"Yes there is. You're always chatting about this book, or that new spell, or some other lecture about 'for our own good', or something like that. You're never this quiet, unless we're not speaking to each other from some argument or other. I don't want to be on not-speaking terms." Ron sais with genuine concern. "I haven't done something to offend you, have I? You aren't still mad that I was looking at your notes?" He asked. He wanted to help her, but he had to know the problem first.

"No, of course not." She conforted him, not feeling half as confident and secure as she sounded. "I just need some time to think.This is a new predicament. I've never heard or read of anything remotely like this happening before. I need to figure out what's going on, that's all. I'll be fine, I assure you." That explination seemed to apease him, and he resumed glaring at what included most of the room. Hermione drifted back into her own thoughts. Harry, who had watched them without a word, still felt slightly uneasy, but he ignored it. He also had the feeling that something important was going on in the room, that he couldn't see or hear. He ignored that feeling also, passing it off as the effect of nearly the whole room staring at them.

Kagome started feeling sort of ill shortly after she started eating, so she excused herself to the infirmary. That left Sango, Miroku, and even Shippo giving death glares across her empty seat to Sesshomaru, who was acting like the whole room of peolpe, including his fellow teachers, didn't even exsist. Shippo felt sickly shortly after, and he also went to the infirmary. That left Sango and Miroku, who had by now decided to ignore Sesshomaru. Personally, Sesshomaru did not feel well himself, but he would never show weakness in front of his students or his half-brother's friends, so he steeled himself and kept eating and acting like normal.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside the infirmary, Kagome was attempting not to look at Inuyasha, laying peacefully on the bed. If I didn't know better, I'd think he's just sleeping, she mused. Of course, he never sleeps so well in feudal japan, always on alert for an attack. Her stomach felt a little better now, but she was laying on a bed untill her next class. Who knew it was so demanding to be a teacher, she thought.

Soon Shippo came in, not quite as bouncy as usual. He gave Inuyasha a pointed and angry stare, but no one saw. When he ws noticed, some of his injued students gave him glares, but he was just cheery back to them.

When it was time to go, Shippo left first, again giving Inuyasha a glare that would have sent him chasing after the little kitsune, had he seen it. When he was gone, Kagome walked by. She circumvented the room, and took the route out that kept her the farthest from Inuyasha. She muttered something under her breath as she left, and she could hear the satasfyingthud of a bed hitting the floor behind her. Then she laughed in a cold and altogether uncharacteristic way. What she had said was 'Baka inu. Osuwari.' Or, to put it in english, 'Stupid dog. Sit.' When she was out in the hallway, she stopped laughing, and looked around, as if wondering what had caused her to laugh. She hurried to get to her next class on time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, what class are we going to next?" Ron asked.

"Honest, can't you even learn your own shedual? We have Potions, then Care of Magical Creatures." Hermione answered in a lecturing tone.

"Speaking of Potions, where has the teacher gone? That Kagome girl?" Harry commented.

"She left a few minutes ago. She looked like she didn't feel well." Hermione responded.

"Are you just keeping tabs on everyone now, queen?" Ron asked sarcasticly.

"Of course." She replied in just as mocking a tone.

"The great Hermione understood a joke? The world is ending!" Ron exclaimed, in mock horror. Harry finally just tuned them out, as they bantered the rest of lunchtime. Although he did notice one more strange thing before lunch was over. Draco kept giving jealous stares at Ron, when he thought no one was looking. Harry wondered was Ron could possibly have, or be doing, that would make Draco jealous.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Potions. I hope this teacher is less biased than Snape." Harry said, attempting to make serious, coherent conversation with his friends.

"Anyone, anyone at all would be less biased him. You would know that most of all, Harry." Ron said.

"Even... Sesshomaru?" Harry challenged, instantly regreting it. Hermione made a jerking motion, but quickly settled again. That settles it, Ron thought, I'm not speaking to him for the rest of the day. Maybe he'll figure out what's not a good thing to say, by then. Hermione startled them both by speaking, in a cool, collected voice.

"Sesshomaru. He is not biased. He is just evil. He made no favorites. He was just as... unforgiving to Draco as he was to me." She explained.

"Well, yes. Of course. But I would say that you got it much worse than him." Ron replied, with a small amount of malice in his voice at the end, as he ushered Hermione up the hall, away from Harry.

I wonder how long she's been on a first-name basis with Malfoy, Harry thought, as he entered the classroom. The only seat left was clear across the room from Ron and Hermione, next to Neville. Harry could see Hermione mumble an invisibility incantation, and her ears and tail temporarily disapeared from sight. But not before Kagome, who was feeling quite herself by now, noticed. She must be the young prodigy that Dumbledore spoke of, whom had a mishap in Shippo's class today, Kagome mused. I doubt most students know even partial invisibility spells, or else they'd run around causeing all sorts of trouble. But Dumbledore spoke of her as part of a trio. The one next to her must be another, maybe Ron, maybe Harry. She wondered who, and where, the third was. Oh well, time to start class.

"Hello. My name is Kagome, in case any of you have forgot. I, obviously, teach potions. We will start off with a meditation exercise, then a get to know each other exercise, then a trust exercise. We won't even begin concocting potions untill tommorow. We will begin all classes with a meditation exercise. Oh! And one more thing. Most potions we make will be team efforts, or with partners That's why you need to get to know each other well, and trust each other." While Kagome paused, students chattered about her. They murmrered about how she went roundabout to the actual teachings of potions. They also murmered of how her cheery, but down to earth personality was a polor opposite of Snape's. Some evenwent so far as to saythat they might actually enjoy potions for the first time in years, or ever.

"We'll begin our meditation. See the round stones on the desks in front of you? Close your eyes and concentrate onyour stone. Then put up your hands, like this," she said, while raising her hands into a vertical position, "And envision the stone floating up between your hands. It doesn't matter at all if the stone actually rises, all that is important is the mental vision of it there. When it is there, you should be able to 'see' it radiating a light, bright and clear. Just try to relax and keep the vision of it there, and clear your mind of other thoughts. I will be meditating with you. You will not be graded on this. I will tell you when to stop. Any questions? No? Then begin when you please." She finished.

She had come up with this meditatin herself. She used it to calm down, and to focus on the fact that there was still good, still purity in at least some of the jewel of four souls. As the students around her started to close their eyes and slip off into a meditative trance, or pretend to in some cases, she wondered if any otheres would be able to do what only one person in her whole day of classes had been able to do. Actually raise the stone, with no wand magic (for some had tried that to impress her) and make it emit a light, albiet a slightly pale one, but a pure one none the less.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the semi-cliffie. I needed somewhere to end it, or I would have worked clear into the morning. If you don't count 1:30 as the morning already. I promice that I will have more for you soon. Please review with any questions, comments, concerns, predictions, or sugestions you have. Thanks for reading.

Bye-Bye!

-Kit


	6. Learning about Meditation and Each Other

Hi again! Sorry for such short chapters, but I am trying to publish more often. And I just wanted to end this chapter where it did.

Sorry for any frustration or inconvience.

The story so far. Inuyasha+gang got pulled into harry potter universe to serve as teachers, and there was a mysterious tagalong included. Inuyasha got knocked out by Hagrid, who thought he was an intruder.(No worries, he will wake up soon.) Classes started, and Hermine had a bad day. She got killed(and revived), groped, and turned into a kitsune. At lunch, a myterious person read a strange spell given to him by a man in long furs. Harry has had a spat with Ron and Hermione(who has begun to act strangely). They are now in potions, and begining Kagome's meditation exercise.

To AmnarJoey: Sleep? What is this sleep that you speak of? And thank you for the recap idea. I will try to make futre chapters more detaialed.

To Sakura Sama: Thanks for the fire neko thing. Meow.

And thanks to all the other happy reviewers who keep comimg back. And anyone who just keeps reading this without reviewing. I know there are some. I do that myself sometimes. If you haven't reviwed yet, please do. If you have, please feel free to take seconds.

Happy reading!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome watched the students meditate. Almost immediately, Hermione's stone rose up perfectly and emitted a beautiful, soft, pink-purple, shining, sparkling light. The light deepened her hair to a jet black, which moved slightly in a nonexistent breeze. Kagome was struck by how much the girl resembled Kikyo, in the long lost age where the sacred jewel was pure when Kikyo held it. Vanity was one of Kikyo's weaknesses; I wonder if this girl resembles Kikyo in more than just looks, Kagome mused. Then she noticed the boy next to Hermione. His stone also floated shakily but steadily, and shone with a light so soft and gentle, it was almost lost in the light of Hermione's stone. Kagome was impressed. Only the one other student in her other class could make the stones behave so. Kagome swept the room with her gaze one last time to check the students, before slipping into the meditative trance herself. Her students were doing well with the concept of meditation, relaxation and concentration. Then he gaze fell on Harry, who was having a hard time slipping into meditation. But even in his half distracted state of mind, his stone was struggling to rise. He had a look on his face, like he was trying to push something in his mind aside. When he finally succeeded, his stone rose slowly, but steadily, to position. Then the light started shining. It was clear, illuminating, beams of light, and it started soft, but it grew and grew. It was the sort of light that sent rays into every dark corner, even in the dungeon of the potions classroom. It brightened and illuminated everything, seeming to shine through some things, at some, and on others. His light rose and seemed to join with the other two, and swirl into beautiful patterns. Kagome was certain, beyond a doubt, that this was the trio Dumbledore told her about. The heroes of Hogwarts, Champions over evil. And this, Harry, the famous one, the hero, not to mention the cute one.

(Note to readers from MonPetitLoupDeMort-I think that would be Kagome's opinion of him especially because cast a on , and . And reminds me of for no good reason at all. Sorry for the censoring, but that is private, privileged, I'm-still-kinda-workin'-on-it, information. I'm just saying that, that may or may not be my opinion. And that Kagome is going to be going in and out of ooc-ness for a little while. But it will make sense later. I think. Ok, enough of me talking, back to the fic!)

Kagome saw that no others were going to get the stones to rise, or light. But she had trouble closing her eyes on such a beautiful scene of illumination, to go into her own meditation. She finally did, and unbeknownst to her, her stone, a half of a soft pink-purple stone cut jaggedly down the approximate middle, different from all the student's, rose and lit up, almost identically to Hermione's. Her light blended and mixed with the other's, and meditation was over far too soon for her. It always was, but his time felt special, as had the time with the other student who raised their stone.

Four students, Kagome thought, four people of this dimension with power akin to that of the sacred jewel. Why does it feel like there is something special about there being four of them? I know it, but I just can't put my finger on it. Maybe I'll ask Sango later. If it has to do with the sacred jewel, Sango might know it.

"Ok class. Meditation time, for today, is up. We'll work on it again tomorrow." Kagome called. She heard regretful mumblings from people who never expected to be upset by the end of meditating.

"Time for getting to know each other. First you write your name on a piece of paper. Then you write something about yourself on the paper, something that people who know you casually might not know. Then you write a compliment for someone, who can be inside or outside this class. Someone you might not usually compliment. I will then collect the papers, and read them. Everything but the name, that is. You will get a sheet containing this information at the end of class, also missing the names, and the one to match them up to names the best gets a prize, as of yet undisclosed. I will have a paper mixed in with all your classmate's. The person who gets mine right, gets a special bonus, also yet to be announced. Ready? Go." Kagome instructed. It was the same every class, but this one might be more interesting, at least she hoped so. Of course, there had been some surprises in other classes, some odd ones out. Some of the things people wrote were really cute, too.

At his desk, Harry struggled to think of something to write, that everyone in the wizarding community didn't already know about him. He finally settled on 'I don't like attention. I don't want to be in the spotlight, or be a hero.' His compliment was easier. Or at least it was going to be. Then he remembered that Kagome had told them to compliment someone that they didn't usually. Well, I can think of two people in that category, whom I will not be choosing. He, in the end, went with Shippo. He didn't know him well, but Shippo was just a little too bouncy-cheery happy for Harry's tastes. He went with 'Shippo. He is nice and generous, and always has a kind word. But he also knows how to have fun.'

Ron was having no easier a time with his task, on his side of the room. He couldn't think of anything special or important about himself. His compliment was already set. It was 'Hermione. Although people rarely notice it behind her great brains, she is beautiful.' As he was thinking hard, he felt something. Hermione's hand had slipped onto his hand that wasn't writing. She didn't seem to notice, and Ron wasn't complaining, so he didn't inform her. Unbeknownst to him, she knew exactly what she was doing, but she wanted to see his reaction before committing herself. She slightly smiled, when he turned to stare at the wall opposite, as if it would just come to life and tell him what to write down. She had already written 'I like video games and late-night campfires.' for herself. She was choosing whom to compliment. She was torn between Ron, and the person she knew that no one else in this class, and most others, would write about. The latter finally won. She wrote, slowly 'Draco. Studies hard, does his homework, gets good grades. Has firm, unshakable beliefs. Has a clear set ideas of right and wrong, even if they don't always agree with ours.' She wondered if anyone would guess that it was she who had written that. Ron soon also got a little inspiration, due in not small part to Hermione's gesture. He wrote, simply 'I am in love.'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cute. So, um... yeah. I have a clear idea how this section goes. I just haven't gotten past the writting it part. Oh well. I didn't even finish potions this chapter. Soon, soon. Just have to hope I have some more insomnia.(Less sleepmore writing, vice versa)

See Ya!

-Kit


	7. Kagome Doesn't Fool Around

Hi. I'm back.

No, I haven't fallen off the face of the earth. Just laziness, school, my palm pilot breaking (I do most of my writing there, just cleanup on the computer), getting a new laptop, switching everything over, getting Word for this computer (never again will I use Corel Word perfect, unless I absolutely must.), and finding time to post online.

Oh, yeah… and my most recent obsession, which will be addressed in a short oneshot coming out soon after this is up. Thanks to Inu-yokai-princess for bearing with me through my most recent obsession. Yes, I'm still in withdrawal from beating it. Call me, please.

Yes, I have had this almost done since I put up the last chapter. Yes, this was supposed to be longer, but I cut it to get something up for all you patient people who have waited so long. Yes, I will try to keep updates more regular after this. Yes, I should be working more on this and not doing the oneshot, but as I mentioned it stemmed from my obsession, even though it is set in Inuyashaland. And obsessions die hard. Ask Inu-yokai-princess, she can tell you all about it.

My e-mail changed, if anyone cares. My first one died, so all my author and story alerts went poof. But it's all better now. You can e-mail me if you like. It's nice to have mail waiting for you when you check, and you can just rant or rave whatever's on your mind to someone who won't judge you for it.

I also just got on the school newspaper. I was kind of scared to go at first, but it was fun, and I enjoy the freedom to just write almost whatever I want to for it. No rigid structure, means, if I don't feel like writing a review this time, I can do puzzles, or a Dear So-and-So column, or an opinion piece. And I'm publishing one of my original stories in it as a serial story, so I'm happy. And all the people are so nice and friendly. If only more people would join… If your school has a newspaper, I highly recommend you to look into getting on it, it's worth the time. And if you're here (on fanfic), you probably already like writing.

Summary: Um, let's see… we're in Kagome's class, second to last class of the day (Sango's being last). Kagome just had them write a fact about themselves and a compliment. Hermione is still a kitsune, even if her day is getting a little better. Harry is in the middle of a spat with Hermione and Ron, who aren't happy with him. And who was the mysterious stranger who read what sounded suspiciously like a spell in the lunchroom?

Ok, enough blabbing, on with the show.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok. Is everyone finished, class?" Kagome asked cheerily. She received muttered comments of agreement. "Please hand in your sheets in an orderly fashion. No peeking at the person next to you or behind yours sheet. Or else." She continued, still smiling cheerily.

Some miscreant from the back of the classroom spoke up. "Or else what? Hm? You'll yell? You'll give us homework? Hm? I'm quaking in my robe." the miscreant voiced sarcastically, and added a round of laughter for good measure. What came next happened so quickly, that almost no one saw it coming. Quicker than the eye could follow, Kagome strung her bow, notched an arrow, aimed, and shot it at the misbehaving student. It quivered in the wall behind him, glowing, and about a half an inch from his face.

"Or else the next one won't be a warning shot." Kagome stated with a small giggle, still smiling cheerily. She said this while unstringing her bow and laying it on her desk again, where most of the students had failed to notice it before. She adjusted the quiver of arrows leaning on her desk from behind, with only the very tips of the fletching showing above the desk. She had absolutely no intention of following through on her threat, but none of the students dared to try her on that. All the papers were handed in with no further incident.

"Scary." Ron whispered to Hermione. She nodded, then looked at him.

"As scary as me?" Hermione bantered.

"Almost." He replied, with a smile.

"Good answer." She returned, with a wink. She resisted the urge to pat him on the head. He's not a dog, she told herself. Even if he does act like one sometimes. And has cute puppy dog eyes. Whoa, I did not just think that. She sighed. "Kawaii..." She muttered inaudibly, before turning her attention back to Kagome.

"Ok class, I didn't expect that to take so long. I guess the trust exercises will have to wait till tomorrow. In the five remaining minutes of class time, you may chat quietly with the people around you." Kagome offered. She sat down at her desk, and put the papers by a set of enchanted pens, that wrote out the sheets of personal information for her to hand out, but not before slipping her own into the pile and shuffling it. Then she pulled out a dark bottle and cloth, and started polishing her bow.

Ron and Hermione had somehow gotten into an amiable argument over some obscure Lord of the Rings publishing date fact, even though Ron didn't even really know what LotR was. Harry shifted between watching them and trying to make conversation with Neville.

"So, um... how's your toad, Neville?" Harry asked.

"He's fine. He got away on the train again, so I put him in a specially spell-locked cage. The only problem is that I've forgotten the enchantment to open the cage again. Good thing the cage bars are wide enough to slip food in." Neville responded, despondently.

"That's good."

"Yes it is"

"So, um... yeah." Harry ended, lamely.

Kagome looked at her watch.

"Class dismissed. See ya soon." She said.

Harry looked for an excuse not to leave the classroom at the same time as Ron and Hermione. They were no longer arguing. In fact, they were holding hands, but neither one seemed aware of that fact. And neither of them, truthfully, were. Meanwhile, the whole rest of the class was acutely aware of it, but felt guilty about spoiling a 'moment'. Especially a cute one like that.

Harry decided to return Kagome's arrow to her. That would allow sufficient delay for the 'romantic couple' to exit the classroom. He walked to the back of the room and stared at the arrow for a moment, admiring the gleaming feathers on it, and the long, straight shaft made of a dark wood, polished to a shine. He reached up, and pulled softly on it, not wanting to harm its beauty, but knowing it would probably take a lot harder tug to pull it out from being imbedded so far into the stone wall. To his surprise, it came out easily at his touch. He almost dropped it from the surprise, but managed to get a hold on it in time. He stared for awhile longer at the crater in the wall, and the small, sharp metal tip that made it, before he remembered what he was doing with the arrow.

"Well? Are you just going to stand there all day?" Kagome's voice startled Harry, him having momentarily forgotten her presence in the room.

"No, m'am." he answered politely.

"Call me Kagome. What are you doing back there anyway?" Kagome asked, before looking up. When she did, she was startled to see her arrow in Harry's hand. She had thought it so hard imbedded in the wall that she would have to get someone to chisel it out of the stone.

Harry walked up to her desk and laid the arrow on it.

"Retrieving this for you, Miss Kagome. It would have been a shame just to leave it rot in the back wall."

"Well, thank you. Harry, is it? You'd best get going, before you're late to your next class."

And with that, she went back to polishing her bow. Harry left, thinking about Ron, Hermione, and this strange new teacher.

Kagome got up, walked around, and visited that large crater in the back wall where her arrow had rested.

"I had wished I could get to school more often. I never meant like this." Kagome spoke softly to herself. Although I have to admit, she thought, it is enjoyable. No wonder teachers pass up higher paying jobs to be... well... teachers.

She stood there awhile, tracing the hole's fractures with her fingers.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, yeah it declined a bit there. Sleep deprivation is not a good thing (at least, not too much of it).

More will be soon, but I will be much more motivated if I get reviews. I don't care if you hate it, and think it should be burned. Then tell me you think that. I won't know anything if you don't tell me. All suggestions are taken under consideration, unless they conflict with the pre-ordained plot (and then I might consider changing the plot).

And, I try to get around to my reviewers stories, but it gets hard so if you want to make sure I see it, just mention it in your review, or e-mail me.

Thanks for visiting!

Bye-Bye for now!

-Kit

Ps. The first time I tried to post this chapter, all this got deleted. Sorry 'bout that, took me forever to find this again, I was sure I was going to have to retype it.(Stupid me closed the document. Somehow it found it's way into a deeply treed program folder. Grrr. The computer either hates me or is possessed. I blame it all on my VCR, which I am absolutely sure is possessed. And likes to steal things. And tape random shows. And just stop working in the middle of a brand new Inuyasha, or run out of tape in the middle of a Case Closed. Evil cruel torture.)

And a new chappie of A Duelist's Travels is coming soon. Hopefully by the end of this week, or the beginning of the next.


End file.
